Giros de la vida
by coryclain
Summary: Se supone que era el mejor día de mi vida, nunca creí que algo así pasara, sin embargo uno nunca sabe que pasará, la vida puede a veces ser tan cruel. O quizá no lo sea, son las personas las que llegan a ser realmente crueles con uno.


No podía creerlo, hoy era el gran día, finalmente después de varias semanas esperando, hoy era el día, en el que me casaría con Naruto, todo parecía una fantasía un sueño hecho realidad. Sinceramente nunca considere la posibilidad de casarme con Naruto en toda mi vida, y aun así aquí estoy esperando por unos momentos mas para que de comienzo a la boda, Ino no para de arreglarme una y otra vez el vestido, me divierte verla tan nerviosa, y se supone que yo debería de estarlo, pero me siento tranquila y serena.

- Sakura te ves preciosa - inquirió Tenten  
- Es cierto, ese naruto tiene mucha suerte - dijo Ino - a ver conquistado a la frentezota  
- Ino! - bufe molesta  
- Nunca pensé que terminarían casándose ustedes dos - dijo Temari  
- Por cierto donde esta Hinata? Pensé que vendría con ustedes -  
- Dijo que vendría mas tarde - mención Tenten  
Después de mirarme un poco más Ino decidió salir llevándose a Temari y Tenten.  
- Dejemos a la novia descansar - dijo mientras las empujaba fuera de la habitación

Me mire en el espejo unos segundos, realmente me hace ilusión verme vestida de blanco, de pronto un pensamiento invade mi mente, - como se vera naruto con traje?- un leve sonrojo invade mis mejillas al pensar en el - y si doy un pequeño vistazo? - aunque fuese rápido, sonreí para mis adentros y me acerque a la puerta, la abrí levemente y mire que nadie estuviera cerca y notase que salía del cuarto, me dirigí hacia la habitación donde se encontraba naruto, dude por un momento abrir la puerta, y en cuanto me dispuse a abrirla esta se abrió dejando ver a Hinata.

- sakura-san - comenzó a derramar lágrimas - lo siento! - salió corriendo inmediatamente.

No tenia idea del porque se encontraba en la misma habitación de naruto y por que comenzó a llorar, por alguna razón comencé a sentirme sumamente preocupada. Entre a la a habitación, era un poco grande y cerca de la ventana Naruto permanecía sentado en una silla mientras sujetaba su cabeza con ambas manos - naruto? - inquirí levemente, al escucharme alzo la mirada rápidamente y un sonrojo cubrió por completo su rostro, pero enseguida aparto la mirada de mi - porque estaba Hinata aquí? - pregunte fingiendo tranquilidad, el se limito a levantarse y caminar hacia la ventana sin decir nada, permanecía dándome la espalda mirando hacia el ocaso, una terrible sensación se apodero de mi y su silencio no me ayudaba en nada.

- Naru... -  
- Lo siento - me interrumpió  
- Que dices? Por... porque? - dije un poco asustada, de que se disculpaba? Que estaba pasando?  
- No puedo casarme contigo - dijo finalmente  
- Q.. que que estas diciendo? - pregunte incrédula a lo que escuchaba - debes estar bromeando no?  
- Lo digo muy en serio Sakura-chan - dijo aun dándome la espalda.

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, por que demonios me estaba haciendo esto? Yo pensé que el realmente me amaba pero que era esto? Que había hecho mal para que me hiciera eso? tenia que ser una broma, si eso tenia que ser, camine hacia el aun con lágrimas en los ojos, y me puse frente a el.

- Dime que estas bromeando, por favor - desvió mi mirada  
- Porque no lo entiendes, no quiero casarme contigo, ya no -  
- Mírame naruto. ¿De verdad es lo que sientes? - sentía que me estaba mintiendo  
- Esta bien! - me tomo por los brazos y me miro fijamente - no quiero casarme contigo! lo entiendes?  
- No te comprendo naruto, por que? porque me haces esto? -  
- Eso es... por que... - me apretó aun mas, desvío la mirada por unos instantes para después mirarme y decirme - ya no te amo!

Me soltó rápidamente y se marcho de la habitación, dejándome en la habitación, un horrible vacío se formo dentro de mi, era demasiado, me negaba a creer lo que estaba pasando.

**FIN**

jejeje ok ok :D no es el fin, es algo que encontré que había escrito hace ya tiempo. Y quería compartirlo, no se si sea una buena idea para una historia, ya uds me dirán :D

Espero que les haya gustado. n.n


End file.
